Just a Game
by kisa-tiger-san
Summary: It's all just a game, right? So why does her heart sting when she had to leave? AU OldRivalShipping, slight PreciousMetal


A/N: I'm in a one-shot writing mood~ =w= I finished this last night, so... Yeah, enjoy my crappiness~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special characters or the song lyrics to 'Just a Game'.

* * *

"I wonder if he's here tonight..." A brunette mumbled to herself, then glanced around the jazzy nightclub that she went to every night. She stirred her drink, then sipped it, closing her blue eyes as she heard the faint sound of the pouring rain over the loud music. She opened her eyes, then nodded to the bartender. He handed her another Coke, to which she drank gratefully. She heard someone sit beside her, then she glanced to the side, smiling as she saw that person. "Here to see me again?" she teased, the male smirking at her.

"Well, I was sure you might be here to see me instead," he then listened to the music that was playing. "Would you join me for a dance?" he asked, extending his hand out to her, and she took it with a smile on her face. They went to the dancefloor, eyes locking into each other's, bright blue to deep green. "I was hoping to learn your name tonight," she grinned, then he chuckled softly.

"I'm sure you'll find my name to be weird," he said, then laughed. "My name is Green."

"And mine is Blue. That makes two of us," she giggled, then heard the usual music being played. "Let us dance, then!"

They danced in sync with each other to the jazzy music, their eyes seemingly glued to each others'. Blue was led along the dancefloor by Green, who smiled at her. She smiled back, then continued to display her expertise in dancing, Green matching each dance move with his own.

Soon, they were out of breath, and Blue looked back at him, asking, "You'll still be coming here tomorrow, right? Here in 'Beauty & Rudy'?" He nodded, then went to the bar for two glasses of Coke for them. She beamed as she watched him talk to the bartender with his smooth and deep voice, and she was definitely captivated by him.

_It all started when she had been depressed after seeing her sixth boyfriend dump her for being too annoying. She had went to various nightclubs, and she finally found herself seated in 'Beauty & Rudy'. She had been drunk, and many men had harassed her as she was pretty and had a nice figure. That once, she was fed up with it, but was still too upset to fight back. The man had grabbed her arm forcefully, pulling it._

_She smiled as she remembered Green as he barged between them, shooing away the man like he was a fly. He seemed to be her knight in shining armour, and his deep voice as he asked how she was had made her heart skip a beat. However, having experienced the feeling of breakup, she didn't want to flirt with him yet, instead thanking him for rescuing her and offered to buy him a drink in repayment. He had shook his head to the offer, then nodded to her. "You seem to be in a deep state of depression," he noted, then chuckled to himself as he guided her to the bar. "One Coke, and a little of that in as well," he told the bartender, who nodded._

_"...I'm not depressed, just...very upset..." she said, then wiped her flowing tears. He took the cup from the bartender and handed it to her, then gestured to around the nightclub. "You can relieve all that stress here, so... Drink up, then we're going dancing. I'm not going to leave you here crying, you know." She glared at him, then took a sip. Her eyes widened as she glanced in the cup, asking warily, "What did you ask him to add in there?"_

_"Just a little bit of rum, why?"_

_"It's just that...it tastes rather nice."_

_"Good to know."_

_"...What's your name? I'm-"_

_"I'm not telling my name to a complete stranger, you know, and you shouldn't too," he said, putting his finger at her lips. She nodded, then turned back to her drink. She gulped the rest of it down, then shivered as she felt the fizz and gas burn in her throat. She nodded to him, then she took his hand as he led her to the dancefloor. "I'm sure you know how to dance, right?" he asked, and she nodded, showing her skills in dancing. He nodded, then smiled._

_"Why don't you join me and dance until you feel better?"_

Blue's memory was interrupted as Green handed her the glass of Coke, saying, "It's the usual, so drink up." Blue grinned, then stuck her tongue out at him.

"I remember you saying that you wouldn't tell strangers your name, right?" she teased.

He looked thoughtful for a while, then smirked. "Well, you aren't that much of a stranger to me after you poured out practically half your life story to me the night after I met you..." he pointed out, Blue blushing slightly at the memory. She glanced at the clock on the wall, then sighed. "I have to be going soon, or my brother would be yelling at me for sneaking out so late at night again..." she muttered the last half, then nodded to Green. "I'll try to bring my brother along next time, so that he might actually loosen up and make some friends... I'm sure you have other friends too, right?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'll see if they would come, but it would be hard to, seeing how busy they usually are..." he replied, then nodded. "See you tomorrow, then." She exited the nightclub, opening her umbrella as she walked out in the pouring rain to catch a cab home.

* * *

Blue reached home slightly dripping wet, then took out her heels quietly. She placed them in the shoe cabinet, then tried to sneak into her bedroom quietly when the lights were flipped on.

"Blue-nee-san_, I thought I told you not to go to those places..."_ Her brother, Silver, turned his swivel chair to face her, his face serious. Blue laughed nervously, then sighed. She went to him, then hugged him, saying, "But I cured my depression at this place, and there's this cute guy I want to introduce to you, Silver~! I finally learnt his name today, and his voice is so _deep_, it's _sexy_~! And-"

"Nee-san, let's talk in the morning, it's already one in the morning, so... Good night," Silver said as he pulled his sister to her room and went back to his own one in the opposite side. Blue grinned to herself, then changed out of her dress, then put on her nightwear before shutting the lights to get some sleep, dreaming about the guy she had met in that club.

"Silver~! Do come along with me, I already promised him~!" she whined, Silver drinking his morning tea. "Blue-nee-san, what did I say-"

"And you wonder why people call you anti-social. Come on, it's just for tonight, and not to mention that you're already eighteen, so you can go in! Silver~! Just-"

"No means no, nee-san," he retorted, cutting in on her whining. He sighed, then glanced sideways at her sparkling eyes, then sighed once more, but in defeat. "Tch, fine, I'll just go this once, but we have to be back by midnight, or you won't get to go again. I don't trust those-"

"Thanks, Silver! I'll make sure you won't regret it! Now, what to dress you up in..." she murmured, then grinned. Silver had a really bad feeling about it; it was totally written all over his face. She laughed, then nodded. "Be back home by five though, we need time to prepare and go there." Silver nodded, then went out the door to do whatever he usually did.

* * *

"...Was this necessary?" he asked, tugging at the black miniskirt he wore. She laughed, then nodded. "If you're going to reel in hot guys, this is the necessary step~!"

"Nee-san, I-"

"I do know of your sexual preferences, Silver, so... Let's go, my cute lil' uke brother!" she teased, then pushed the door to the nightclub open before Silver could change his mind. She walked to the bar, ignoring the wolf-whistles at her new dress that hugged her curves, then pulled Silver with her. "Let me see if he's here yet..." she muttered to him, ordering the usual drink for herself and a cup of regular Coke for her brother. Silver took the cup from the bartender shyly, then drank in sips. "Nee-san, I think I-"

She ignored him as she found the person she was looking for, then waved to him. He glanced at her, then walked towards her, nodding in greeting. "So this is your brother; I couldn't tell if he was a guy or a girl," he said, Silver immediately glaring at him. Blue laughed, then petted Silver's hand. Green sat on the other stool beside Green, then ordered his usual drink. "Where are your friends, then?" she enquired, taking a drink from the cup.

"Well, he's right over there, flirting around...and up to whatever he's doing. My other friend couldn't come today, it's a pity..." he said, then beckoned to his friend. His friend, a male about ninteen went up to them, with black hair and strange amber eyes. He wore a grin on his face when he saw Green with two pretty ladies, then extended his hand out to Blue, who was the closer of the two. "My name's Gold, and it's a pleasure to meet such beauties as both of you," he said, nodding to Silver, who was looking away in embarrassment. Green smirked, then suggested, "Why don't you go and talk with Silver, Blue's 'sister'?" Gold nodded, then took a seat beside the flustered Silver, who gave Green a glare before getting a knowing wink from Blue.

Green leaned nearer to the counter, then whispered in her ear, "Shall we go dance the usual, then? Let's see how this works out for them." She nodded, then grinned, taking his hand as they stepped out dancing once more. Silver eyed Green warily, then his eyes shifted back to Gold, who was grinning widely back at him.

"So, I hear they changed the music list today, seeing how the old customers were tired of dancing to the same thing again and again. Well, it's a pity, seeing that I like those songs..." she murmured, then smiled at Green as he took a step closer to her, doing their usual routine of dancing until they tire.

Blue giggled, as she followed Green back to the bar, and she hugged Silver from behind. "Silvy-chan~! It's nice to see you interacting with other people for once, seeing how you always go somewhere alone by yourself..." she pouted, Silver swatting at her half-heartedly. Silver had tried to sit comfortably, but his skirt made it hard to. Gold glanced at Green and Blue for a moment before blurting, "You are really a guy, aren't you?" Blue was laughing inwardly at Silver's deep flush, then he gave a small nod.

Green sat down beside Blue as she sighed happily, taking Silver's drink and took a mouthful. "This is really refreshing after dancing, you know!" she exclaimed, then Green gave a small chuckle. They noticed Gold's eyes flash in surprise, then he pointed at Green, saying, "Y-you laughed! And not to mention smiling!"

"Is that a rarity?" Blue asked, then Gold sat down huffily, nodding. "He rarely bothers about anyone at all, so...you must be that Blue he sometimes mention in passing, right?" She beamed, seeing Green's slight blush on his face. Silver had kept a watchful eye on all of them, getting his cup back from Blue and sipping it thoughtfully. Gold turned his attention back to Silver, pestering him with more questions.

"Oh, look at the time... Silvy-chan, you said we had to be back by midnight, right? Can we just stay a little longer? Please~?" she begged, Silver seeing her 'puppy eyes' attack and sighing. "F-fine, but we really have to go at one, all right?" he said, pushing a slightly drunk Gold off him. Blue grinned, then hugged him tightly, turning back to Green for one last dance before she had to go. He nodded, smiling and leading her back to the dance floor.

Silver walked up to them, snapping at Gold who was following him like a lost puppy. "Blue-nee-san, it's already one-thirty in the morning, and I think we should head back home. This nightclub isn't going to be closing down anytime soon, so..." he reasoned, Blue reluctantly going out from Green's grasp. She walked towards Silver, but then turned back to Green and kissing on the cheek, winking, "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," he replied, smirking at her and flicking his brown hair. Silver sighed, then tugged at Blue's hand, gesturing for her to leave. Blue nodded at him, then waved to both Green and Gold.

"He was cute, wasn't he?" she squealed, Silver sighing.

"I thought he was rather annoying, seeing how he kept bugging me non-stop," Silver told her his opinion, to which she laughed.

"I think you have fallen for Gold, right? I was definitely talking about Green~"

"S-shut up! I don't trust that Green one bit, Blue-nee-san. He doesn't seem like the talkative type, but why did he keep chatting with you...? And he seems like the playboy type too... I don't want to see you depressed again, nee-san," he said, then grasped her hand. "Let's go back home before dad finds out."

* * *

"Wait, what!" Blue shouted, slamming her fist on the table. Giovanni sighed at his elder daughter, repeating, "You're going to be married soon, Blue, so-"

"Well, I don't want to! I want to stay as a free woman, to do as I please, but-"

"It's for the sake of the company, and you're going to be married to Oak's grandson, the president of the Oak Cooperation, all right?" he said, then continued as he watched Blue's shocked face. "It was decided since your birth, so... Just..." Blue ran from the room, crying her heart out. Silver gave her a hug, then carried her to the room they used to share when they were younger.

"I-I don't want to...marry some random stranger..." she cried, Silver patting her back gently. "I just want it to stay this way, where I can see Green anytime I want to..." She continued crying her heart out, then gasped as her phone buzzed, seeing a text message about the person she was crying about. 'I'll pick you up around 6, so don't be late. Green.' She wiped her tears, then saw that Silver had already dug through her cupboard, taking out a pretty turquoise dress. "Wear this tonight, and I'll go along with you," he muttered, then felt her hug him tightly.

"T-thanks, Silver. Y-you're the b-best!" she laughed, hiccuping occasionally. He nodded, then took a tissue, drying her tears. "Now, nee-san, don't cry, you'll just smudge your make-up later on," he soothed, then dug through her wardrobe once more.

"I'll wear this, then."

Green glared at Gold, who was singing along to the songs on the radio. It wasn't the fact that Gold sang badly; he sang quite well too, but the fact that he was doing it obnoxiously annoyingly made Green want to duct tape his mouth shut. How Red usually dealt with his cousin was beyond him, and how he made friends with him was out of his logic. His mouth gaped open at the sighed of Blue in a beautiful turquoise dress, then she beamed at his dumbfounded expression. "Eager to see me already?" she asked, then glanced at his car. "A rich guy, eh? Interesting... Anyway, how do you even know my phone number or where I lived, anyway?" she asked, then Green smirked, taking out a slip of paper.

"I have my means and ways, Blue," he chuckled, gesturing for both of them to get in. Silver took the backseat with Gold, who had shifted so Blue could sit in front. "Nice dress, Silver," Blue heard Gold compliment, then he continued, "And it's really short, and it accents your slender and pale legs, and all I want to-" Needless to say, he was slapped by Silver.

Blue glanced at the setting sun, her heart skipping as she watched Green focus on driving on the road. "Doesn't this remind you of the spotlight in the nightclub?" she mentioned, Green looking sideways at her for a short moment. "Now that yoy mentioned it, it kind of looks like it too..." he replied, then Gold decided to break the moment between them as he took out his pool stick and turned the volume up as a song came on. Silver was writing in a notepad, then he chewed on his pencil. Blue could hear Gold teasing Silver, who claimed that he had some work to do. She smiled sadly as they reached the nightclub.

Green parked his car, then nodded to her. "Let's go do the usual, then," he suggested, but his voice somewhat betrayed his concern for her. She shook her head, then beamed, taking his hand in hers as they headed for the dance floor straight away.

"What'cha writing?" Gold asked Silver, peeking over his shoulder and glancing at the words. He frowned at the Japanese words, then squinted at them. "Just a Game?" he asked curiously, reading the title off from the paper. Silver snatched it back, the glowered at him. "Don't see it yet, and I'm not done with half yet... I'm making this as Blue's last present before she-..." He couldn't continue his sentence as he watched Blue having fun challenging Green to keep up with her pace. Gold followed his vision, then sighed, "Why can't they see that they're totally in love? Why can't they just admit it, though. Maybe it's Green's huge ego...?" Gold watched as Silver scribbled furiously in his notepad, then nodded with satisfaction. "I'm going to be done soon, and I need to have one more person to help me with this..." he muttered, then glanced at Gold's grinning face.

Blue looked to where her brother and Gold were sitting, a smile forming on her face. "Green, I think they're having a great time together. I'm glad that Silver has made a good friend, and maybe possibly even more..." she trailed off, staring in those forest green eyes. Her heart fluttered in her chest, then she looked away from him. Green tilted her chin back up, then asked, "You haven't been yourself today. I can tell, even though we've only met for two weeks. You can tell me about it if you want to, but it's fine if you choose not to." She shook her head, then mumbled in reply, "It's nothing, nothing that really matters anyway."

She wiped her stray tear when Green went to get her some drinks, then she put up her brave front as she watched him sit down beside her. Green looked at her with concern swimming in his eyes, then looked away. Blue was upset that he didn't ask again, but she was glad he didn't.

"Green, I-I" "Blue, I-"

They glanced at each other in surprise, then Green gestured for Blue to go first. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She couldn't stop her tears from overflowing, then she cried hard, Green instinctively pulling her close to him. "It's all right, Blue, just cry your heart out. You'll feel better after it," he murmured, stroking her hair. SHe finally lessened her crying, then wiped her tears. "L-let's go dance once m-more," she hiccuped, Green looking back at her before nodding. Silver eyed the both of them, Gold trying to translate the words on the paper.

"So...Are you coming back here tomorrow?" Green was the one who asked this time, then Blue looked down, shaking her head. "I-I have things to do tomorrow, so I won't be coming..." she muttered, forcing a smile on her face. Green stepped forwards and hugged her, then let her go. "I'll see you on the day after tomorrow, all right?" He said, giving her one of his infamous smirks. She could see that he was worried for her, then she followed him with Silver and Gold back to the car park. "I'll drive you home, seeing how late it is already," he muttered, clicking on his car keys. She nodded, both Gold and Silver already sitting in the back seats.

The car was silent except for Silver was humming a tune softly to himself, Gold occasionally butting in with his own. Silver scowled at him, smacking him lightly on the arm. Blue smiled at their childishness, then counted the number of streetlamps as Green drove them home.

Blue smiled at Green, then gave him a hug. "Goodbye, I'll see you on the day after tomorrow," she promised, then smiled. Green nodded, then drove off, leaving Blue and Silver to stare at the retreating figure of the car. "Let's go, Blue-nee-san," Silver mumbled, guiding her back to her room.

She cried to herself until the morning sun shone in, then she lay there sleepily. Silver opened the door quietly, then tucked the blanket over her. "I shall stay here today and look after you," he murmured, then took out his paper and continued scribbling. Blue soon woke up, blinking her eyes and remembered what was in store for her. "S-silver?" she whispered, seeing the boy jolt at her voice. He turned to her immediately, then nodded. "How are you feeling now, nee-san?" he asked, then she sat up, nodding.

"Much better, but..." she trailed off, glancing outside the window. "Father just told me that I was going to be married by the week, and it's already Thursday..." she muttered, closing her eyes. Silver held her hand, then looked down. "Does this mean...?"

"I'm not going back after tomorrow night, Silver. So... it shall be the last time...I'll ever see him..." she cried, her tears flowing down her cheeks. Silver gave her a hug, murmuring, "Why don't you tell him that you love him already?" Her eyes widened in shock, then she shook her head.

"I-I don't want him...to...since we can't see each other again, so..." she muttered, then flopped back onto the bed to sleep. Silver stood up from the chair he was sitting on, then opened Blue's wardrobe quietly, seeing the clothes that were inside. He took out one set that he had stored there, hoping that she wouldn't notice that it had gone missing. He left her sleeping there, passing by Giovanni, who was standing at the doorway.

* * *

Silver zipped up his jacket, then went off to walk around the city, seeing the busy people flocking here and there. He passed by the Oak Cooperation building, then glanced in casually, seeing the formal suits they were wearing. What he didn't expect was a sudden pat on his back, to which he flinched.

"Geez, it's only me, Silver," Gold grumbled, Silver instantly turning around and slapping him on the face. "Y-you..." he stuttered, and Gold scratched his the back of his head nervously. "Well? Why are you here in the first place?" Gold asked, tugging at his tie. Silver rolled his eyes, then nodded to the building. Gold looked to where Silver was looking, then grinned. "Thinking of joining this company? You shouldn't go at this time, what with the president being all angry and moody."

"I'm actually just passing by, Gold, and it's none of your business of what I do," Silver snapped, walking away from him with the bag in his hand. He pulled the scarf over his face, sighing at the warmth. Gold nodded, then waved to him as he watched Silver walk away. "Tell Blue I said hi," he told Silver before entering the building, leaving Silver to continue his walk alone.

Blue stared out the window, glancing every now and then at the building. She took her binoculars, then stared at the top floor where there was a shadowy figure pacing about. 'I wonder what he looks like...' she thought, then turned the binoculars down to the street to see Silver walking back to the house. She stretched, then glanced at the clock to see that it was 2pm, then looked thoughtful.

"Silver~!" she shouted as she ran down the stairs, Silver looking up in alarm. "Nee-san! Wha-!"

"We're going shopping today, and you're not running away this time!" she laughed, then pulled him along with her to her room. "You can't possibly wear that shirt with that, and...if you want to go back to Beauty & Rudy, you'll need more clothes than the ones in your wardrobe."

"Nee-san, what-?"

"Now, let us go!" she exclaimed, pulling him out the doorway. They walked to the nearby shopping mall, and Blue grinned, pulling him into the first clothes store. "Now, what to buy, what to buy...?" she murmured, then her eyes caught onto the dress in her favourite clothes shop window. "Let's go there first," she murmured, tugging Silver along gently. He followed her without another word, going into the store to purchase clothes.

* * *

Blue glanced nervously at Silver, who sighed. "This is the last time we're coming here, nee-san. Are you sure you aren't going to tell him?" he asked, seeing her shake her head.

"It won't do any good to let him know when I'm already promised to another, right? Anyway, say that we can stay until morning, Silver..." she muttered sadly, then Silver caved in to her request, nodding. She smiled at him before opening the doors to her final visit to the place.

"Blue, it's nice to see you again," Green said, extending his hand out to her. She took it, then looked up back at him with tears swimming in her eyes. "I-I...have to tell you something..." she murmured, following him along to the dancehall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath when the music stopped playing, all eyes turning to the DJ. The DJ spoke into the microphone, saying, "There someone who volunteered to singing today, so we shall be listening to her song."

The spotlight shone on the stage, where to Blue's surprise, Silver was standing with Gold. Silver tugged on the flower on his right shoulder, then at the outfit he was wearing. He wore a frilly top that separated in the middle, showing off his pale stomach. He had a black ribbon tied around the high collar, the flower perched on his right shoulder. He had on a short black miniskirt, which was frilly. Silver also had black tights on, and black stiletto heels. Gold, who was on his left, wore a white shirt with a black and loosened tie, long black pants with a yellow belt. His shirt's cutting showed part of his stomach as well, then he pulled on his black gloves.

Silver looked to where Blue was before nodding to the DJ. Gold grinned right beside him, then they started. The pianist played the chords as they started singing softly.

(Note: They're singing in Japanese.)

_'We meet every night at the Beauty & Rudy in Udagawa-cho.  
While the drizzle heartlessly blurs your face,  
let's make this our final dancehall rendezvous.'_

Blue's eyes widened at the lyrics and the song she never heard before, then felt Green clasp her hand in his. "Shall we dance?" he asked, then she nodded, the music starting up.

_'Just a game.  
Although we're supposed to rock the floor just for tonight,  
we can no longer take our eyes off each other.  
Just a game.  
You can call it love or affection, but it's still a mere game,  
so at least until the day breaks, I will keep dancing with you.'_

Silver took the microphone from the stand, sitting on the chair they provided and sang:

_'I remember the colour of the setting sun I saw from the passenger seat on that day;  
it was the same colour as the spotlight that we were standing in.  
The badass audio men were firing us up for some Dutty Wine dance  
with the killer tune transmitted from the car stereo.'_

Blue smiled at the memory, looking to see what Green's emotion was. She saw something unreadable in his eyes, then she danced to the tune, seeing Green do the same. "You're dressed really prettily today," he complimented, dancing with her along to the jazzy tune.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself," she replied, glancing at his outfit he wore. He had a black hat on his head, similar to the own one she wore now. Green wore a black dress shirt with a white vest, a pale green flower sticking out from his pocket. His green tie hung loosely around his neck, his long black pants ending around his ankles. Blue wore a white dress with whitish blue flowers sewn on to the side of her dress, and her dress had light blue frills at the bottom. Her own hat was black as well, but there was a striped blue ribbon around it, with flowers on the side. She had black gloves that was skin-tight, and a thin and loosed tie around her neck.

_'At that time, I already knew (Stand by me, Darling)  
that the puzzle I treasured was unsolvable._

_'Just a game.  
We were both being awful and toyed with each other, didn't we?  
The degree of our stupidity has rendered us hopeless.  
Just a game.  
Adam and Eve committed a sin a long time ago.  
Generations later, the two of us are repeating that same mistake.'_

"Did he write that himself?" Green questioned, then smiled down at her. She nodded, saying, "It really nice, but I don't think anyone here understands the meaning...since it's in Japanese..." She looked away from Green's searching eyes, then danced a few steps away from him. "Shall we...?" she asked, then heard as her heart pounded, the lyrics to the song playing what she felt.

_'That bartender who's shaking his shaker loves me tender in his heart.  
My heart still throbs at his hand that's handing me a Rum and Coke.  
Before morning comes, I want to run away together with you.  
I don't care if I don't have an umbrella and become completely soaked.'_

Green caught her wrist, murmuring, "Blue... This song... It's what you're feeling right now, right?" She looked up at him, then shook her head hesitatingly.

"No... It isn't," she lied, pulling her wrist away from him.

_'Adenine, Thymine, Guanine, Cytosine. There's an attractive force between us at the genomic level.  
Who do you think you are at this point? Lord have mercy. There's now a repulsive force called "fate".  
I push away and pull closer, pull closer and push away, but there's still something unopposable.  
I dance, you make me dance, and I dance more. Are these drops of sweat or tears that are dripping off me?'_

Blue had tears sliding down her face, then she was caught by Green, who hugged her close to him. "Tell me... tell me what's wrong..." he murmured, feeling her tears soak up his shirt.

Gold glanced at both of them, then was startled as Silver looked at him to sing the next lines together. (Not that they weren't already)

_'Why can't I be honest and say I love you?  
Why won't you be honest and say you love me?  
In the end, we're just both being obstinately prideful.  
How stupid! How boring! How it makes me want to cry!  
I've only been hurting you.'_

Green's eyes widened in understanding, then looked to the stage to see Silver staring right at them. Silver gave Green a look, to which Green replied with his own. He patted Blue on her back, seeing her cry harder.

_'Just a game.  
Although we're supposed to rock the floor just for tonight,  
we can no longer take our eyes off each other.  
Just a game.  
You can call it love or affection, but it's still a mere game,  
so at least until the day breaks, I will keep dancing with you._

_'Just a game.  
We were both being awful and toyed with each other, didn't we?  
The degree of our stupidity has rendered us hopeless.  
Just a game.  
Adam and Eve committed a sin a long time ago.  
Generations later, the two of us are repeating that same mistake._

_'Just a game...'_

Green tilted Blue's face up as the music ended, the various people dancing around the dance floor clapped for the singers. Gold and Silver went off the stage and back to them, a worried frown on Silver's face. Blue hiccuped, then turned to Green, smiling. "I-I just want to dance with you for the last time today... I'm not coming back after tonight..." she muttered softly, feeling Green take her hand and dried her tears with his sleeve.

"It's all right, Blue... Let us enjoy this final dance, then."

Gold and Silver watched as they danced along to the music that was playing out the stereo, Gold commenting, "I'm sure that song should have knocked Green's brain, seeing how he's buried in his work most of the time. I swear, his wife shall die of boredom, seeing him doing paperwork that seriously..."

"Wait... Paperwork?" Silver questioned, seeing Gold's puzzled look.

"You didn't know? Green is..." The rest of his words were drowned out by the loud music and the splashing of rain outside, Silver's eyes widening in realisation.

* * *

Blue sighed, standing outside the room of the the fateful meeting. Silver smiled beside her, holding her hand in comfort before she knocked on the door, hearing a muffled, "Come in."

She pushed the door open slowly, hearing an oh-so-familiar voice talking on the phone. "Grandpa, you said that this was not to be joked about, right? You said that she was coming over right now, and I seriously don't like this at all..." the guy said, turning around in his chair and dropped his phone in shock.

"B-blue?" "G-green?"

They stared at each other awkwardly until a guy with jet black hair and red eyes walked into the room with Gold, noting the tense atmosphere. "I-it can't be... Fate's been playing with us..." Blue cried, then ran forward to hug him. Silver smiled, but then he scowled as Gold decided to 'attack' him while he was distracted.

Blue laughed as her tears flowed down her face, Green comfortingly patting her back, holding her close to him. The guy with red eyes grinned at his friend, saying, "I never thought of Green being the romantic type, not ever." A girl of nineteen with blue hair in two ponytails came into the room with a bunch of files, then paused at the commotion in the room.

"Excuse me, but personal things must be left until after work hours, Mr. President," she muttered, Gold immediately unwrapping himself from Silver and going off to bug her instead. "Come on, Crys, why can't you let him off for once, seeing how he finally relaxed and all?"

She glared at him, to which she pushed him aside. "You're needed back at your own company, Gold, so stop disappearing and go back to work!" she scolded, seeing Gold roll his eyes.

Green kissed her on the forehead, then whispered, "I'll see you later at your house, then we shall go for the usual, then." Blue smiled happily, then winked at Silver, asking, "Are you going to sing again, then, Silvy-chan?" Silver blushed and looked away, retorting, "That was what you two were doing, having fun just teasing each other, right?" Blue laughed, then patted him on his head.

"I loved that song, so will you sing it with your 'boyfriend' again?" she teased, Silver turning bright red and protesting that Gold wasn't his boyfriend.

Ah, fate loved playing games on people, especially those destined for each other.


End file.
